Número de teléfono
by Maydary
Summary: Sakura no podía creer que aquel chico tan misteriosamente sensual podría llegar a darle su número. ¡Bonus! El segundo de la semana. Era casi imposible de creer para alguien como ella. ¿Lo lograría? No cabía duda, ¡ella era Sakura Haruno, idiotas! Con varias copas de alcohol, claro. ¿Qué podría salir mal?
1. Errores

**Antes que todo...**

** Ni Naruto, ni Konoha, ni mucho menos el increíble Sasuke me pertencen, sino a la genial cabeza de Masashi Kishimoto (siempre lo amaré por darme este fandom para hacer mis sueños realidad)**

**¡Wow! El primer fic de Naruto que publico.**

**La idea surgió casualmente mientras miraba un concierto en el teatro (qué extraño) y no me pude aguantar a escribirla. Normalmente todas esas tramas espontáneas que surgen en mi mente en momentos aleatorios se van directo al montón de cuadernos. Pero esta tuvo la suerte de pasar a digital de inmediato. Es la primera.**

**Como les he dicho, es mi primer trabajo real, así que por favor tenganme compasión *llora como Naruto cuando tiene hambre***

**Si les gusta, si no les gusta, si quieren darme alguna sugerencia (siempre de forma constructiva, claro) haganlo en los reviews, me harán muy pero muy feliz. Recuerden, mientras más reviews, menos tardo en actualizar. Estoy por salir de vacaciones así que quizá tenga mucho tiempo.**

**Y basta de cháchara, los dejo con el fic. ¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

.

.

Yo no solía ir a pubs, ni fiestas, ni nada.

Pero yo misma había citado a mi senpai allí, porque había prometido a Ino acompañarla y ya no había manera de cancelarle a esa mula terca.

.

.

Primer error de la noche.

.

.

De todos modos, había algo bueno en todo aquello. Aquel chico. Se me había quedado mirando varias veces desde que había llegado, solo. Ino también lo había notado, porque me sonreía pícara de vez en cuando alternando los ojos entre él y yo. Hacía veinte minutos que estaba apoyado en la barra del frente sin compañía alguna; al parecer tenía intención de cambiar esa situación.

Imposible no ponerse nerviosa cuando nuestras miradas se toparon al yo girarme para comprobar nuestra teoría. Y me sentí una diosa cuando supe que su atención era únicamente para mí y no de esas otras perras que se le habían quedado mirando también. Tuve el tremendo deseo de sacarles la lengua y moverles el trasero en la cara, pero se vería muy infantil. Yo quería impresionar, no quedar como una completa idiota.

Es que era taaan guapo. Y yo estaba taaan necesitada de alguien como él.

.

−Frentezota, no te gires ahora pero el guapote de hace un rato viene caminado directamente hacia nosotras –para ese entonces, pasada la una de la mañana, yo ya no podía pensar claramente.

−¿Cómo? –hice exactamente lo contrario, para luego voltear rápidamente la cabeza sonrojada hasta las orejas−. ¡Que no venga! ¿Qué le voy a decir?

Ella río sonoramente y me miró como la idiota que era.

−Anda ya, tonta. Si consigues su número, te lavo la ropa por una semana. Si no, tú lo harás. ¿Trato?

Me extendió su mano. Siempre hacíamos ese tipo de apuestas pequeñas, pero la espontaneidad de esta vez se debía a su obvio intento por elevar mi ánimo. Acepté vigorosamente; tenía ganas de verla sufrir.

−Está bien, cerda, pero sólo si la lavas a mano–asintió, no sin resignación. Me conocía bien. Sonreí victoriosa, y bebiéndome otros cuantos tragos del vaso que me tendió el barman, me di la vuelta para esperarlo como si nunca hubiese estado enterada de nada.

No me venía mal un segundo número de teléfono en dos días. De hecho, sería mi récord mundial.

Está bien; que tu tutor de matemáticas te ofrezca llevarte a casa y que en el camino te dé su número para contactarse y fijar los encuentros podría no contar.

De hecho, NO contaba.

Pero era muy lindo imaginar que sí, aún más cuando aquel chico –aunque tan callado y desesperante, que me sacó de mis casillas más fácil que Naruto con hambre y sin dinero− era tan inteligente, rico y atractivo como lo era él. Creo que me había hecho demasiadas ilusiones.

Y gracias a Dios. Porque tampoco quería estar soportando tener clases extra con un maldito nerd antisocial.

Es que definitivamente la sugerencia de mi querido profesor Kakashi –nótese la ironía− de que debía tomar un tutor para rendir bien los exámenes de su materia – que era la única que no aprobaba a la perfección, maldición− no había llegado en el mejor momento para mi humor. Si no me creen, pregúntenle a la costilla rota de Naruto.

Es broma, pero estuvo muy cerca de ser así. Si hubiese servido para no volver a escuchar sus estúpidas carcajadas, definitivamente hubiese sido así.

Jodida Ino y su alcohol, que me hace tener este tipo de pensamientos tan bizarros.

Apenas terminé otra copa más, el chico llamó mi atención.

−Hey.

−Eh, hola –me giré hacia él procurando que mi vestido se viera un poco sexy. Fingí sorpresa cuando lo vi.

−¿Te molestaría acompañarme por allí un rato? –señaló pacíficamente un rincón cercano. Sentí las risitas de Ino tras de mí.

−No, claro que no –sonreí como pude y comencé a andar. ¡Wow! Que te invitaran de esa forma a un lugar como ese no podría significar nada… correcto, y la mirada que Ino me dedicó cuando volteé a verla medio victoriosa no hizo más que confirmármelo.

Esa sería mi noche.

Caminé de la manera más sensual que pude –aunque con mi falta de equilibrio toda esa sensualidad se fuese al retrete−, mientras algo dentro de mí me pedía a gritos que me comportara más como una dama. Dama que no era completamente, por supuesto. No con seis vasos de vodka y dos mojitos adentro.

Cuando sentí que estábamos bien alejados pero lo suficientemente cerca para que la cerda observara la escena, paré y me di la vuelta. Me topé de lleno con su mirada y me sentí débil; no supe si por el alcohol ingerido o por lo intenso que se sentían aquellos ojos intimidantes y negros. Le sonreí de nuevo, no sin algo de timidez contenida.

Esperaba que dijera algo interesante. No sé, para intentar ligar, digo.

En vez de eso…

−Haruno Sakura, tercero A, ¿no? –se apoyó relajadamente en la pared contigua con los brazos cruzados. Me congelé.

Hasta un comentario sobre el clima me hubiese venido mejor.

−¿Te conozco? –pero no lo parecía; suelo recordar los rostros aún tan ebria y el suyo no estaba entre mis archivos mentales.

−No, claro que no –sonrió ladinamente. Sus palabras me hicieron sentir pequeña y babosa.

−Pero sabes mi nombre.

−Entonces sí eres Sakura. – Asentí. Me observó arrogante, me sentí más pequeña si cabía. ¿Ni siquiera me diría su nombre a cambio? Qué bastardo.

−¿P-por qué sabes mi nombre? –tuve que afirmarme discretamente de la pared contigua con las manos; el efecto estaba empeorando considerablemente. No supe si por el chico extraño este, o por el alcohol.

Nuevamente me sonrió de esa manera provocativa y no pude evitar sonreír bobalicona.

−Porque mi hermano me mandó a buscarte... _aquí_ –simple, conciso y despectivo. ¿Su hermano?

−Ah, tu hermano –reí ocultando mi rubor, como una idiota. Intenté concentrarme en recordar a quién rayos se refería pero no llegué a puerto.

−¿No sabes de qué hablo, no es así? –me miró de manera extraña, pero por más que intenté no pude descifrar nada en sus ojos. Esa voz fría me estaba matando en todos los sentidos. Simplemente negué.− Mi hermano es tu tutor de matemáticas. No ha podido venir, dice que lo siente.

_Oh, Dios_–pensé. Itachi, su hermano. Supuse entonces que aquel no podía ser nadie más que Uchiha Sasuke, aquel chico que era presa fácil de las malas lenguas femeninas de mi escuela; he ahí la explicación del parecido.

Así que los chicos guapos venían en paquetes dobles, ¿eh?. _¡Bonus, Sakura! _Si consigues su número serás la ídola de Ino Yamanaka −alias _la cerda_− por el resto de la eternidad. Y quizá de toda la escuela si llegaban a enterarse –lo cual era muy probable conociendo a esa rubia.

−Ah, cierto, tenía que venir –y sinceramente, a esas alturas de la noche, Itachi y su ausencia ya me valían pepino. ¡Qué vergüenza! Era por ese retraso inesperado que Ino había decidido levantar mi ánimo obligándome a beber tanto (consiguió su propósito al menos)

−Me ha dicho que te entregue esto. – Sacó de un maletín –que yo anteriormente ni había notado− un par de hojas envueltas en una funda transparente y me las tendió. No recordaba ni remotamente para qué eran, pero las tomé igual.

Creí notar en su rostro cierto gesto de desprecio cuando lo miré de reojo. Quizá el tufo asqueroso que probablemente salía de mi boca debió topar sus fosas nasales por error al acercarme. ¡Qué asco! Aunque bien hubiese podido haber sido por el lugar... es que ¿qué chica podía ser tan idiota como para citar a su tutor a mitad de la noche en medio de una fiesta? No tenía otra opción tampoco, pero aún así...

−Gracias –Se limitó a hacerme una leve inclinación con su cabeza, y se dispuso a irse. ¿Así como así? Se me hizo extraño que Ino no se apareciera de repente para burlarse de la situación tan desastrosa que había generado. Al parecer no lo había notado, porque cuando la busqué su mirada me cuestionaba silenciosamente sobre el progreso de mi ya cercana derrota, pero apenas Sasuke se alejara no habría vuelta atrás.

Aunque aún no estaba todo perdido.

−¿Cómo has sabido que era yo a quien buscabas, Sasuke-kun? –Lo tomé suavemente –lo más que pude en mi estado− de su manga derecha y lo hice girarse hacia mí. Sonrisa coqueta, escote pronunciado: mezcla perfecta. De nuevo aquel brillo indescifrable en sus ojos cuando escuchó cómo lo llamé. _  
_

Creo que si me hubiese visto a mí misma en ese plan en algún espejo imaginario, hubiese vomitado sobre él.

Hablando de vomitar… Tragué saliva para aguantármelo.

−Pues –hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras se libraba rápidamente de mi agarre. ¡Mierda! De seguro era de esos típicos niños ricos de mami con complejo de toalla desinfectante−. Mi hermano me dijo que te reconocería de inmediato; que eras un chica muy agresiva. Al parecer se equivocó –No supe si era un cumplido o una ofensa bien escondida. ¿Otra vez el tufo?

−¡Qué gracioso es tu hermano! –recargué mi peso en mis manos contra la pared y me reí como la idiota que soy. Es que realmente me había hecho gracia imaginar a Itachi diciendo eso, imitándome torpemente cuando golpeaba a Naruto o algo así−. ¿Entonces cómo me pudiste reconocer? –agregué intentando acercarme.

¿Por qué mierda cuando estás borracha olvidas tan rápido tus frenos morales y tu dignidad? Debí parecer una completa estúpida haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

−Él también agregó el pequeño detalle del color de tu cabello.

−Ah, claro –tonta. Mis manos jugaron con el mismo por inercia mientras batía mis pestañas. Tonta de nuevo; perdí el equilibrio al soltarme de la pared.

−¿Estás bien? –pero no parecía nada preocupado. Incluso sonrió.

−Sí, no hay problema–y con la poca dignidad que me quedaba, me puse de pie como pude.

.

.

Segundo error. Y con humillación incluida.

.

.

Ni siquiera se dignó a ofrecerme uno de sus brazos y ayudarme. No, sólo se quedó allí, mirándome, mientras mis tacones se enredaban y me hacían trastabillar.

Sentí ganas infinitas de mandarle un golpe en plena cara cuando vi la forma en que me miraba. Pero me contuve, porque aún con alcohol, yo era una señorita.

Y porque dudaba que siquiera pudiese acertarle a su cuerpo en general.

.

.

¿Realmente podría ir esto peor?

.

.


	2. Caídas

**Antes que todo: hice unas pequeñas correcciones en el capítulo anterior. Les digo por si quieren volver a leerlo, claro.**

**En este cap, algunas partes son flashbacks y otra es la continuación. Allí se darán cuenta ustedes solos.**

**_Tathuhime_: Me halaga que te quedes hasta tan tarde leyéndome, es en serio jaja. Yo también suelo hacerlo cuando hay un fic que realmente me interese. Espero que este cap te agrade tal como el otro, tu review me alegró esta mañana :)**

**Y dejando lo demás de lado, espero que lo disfruten. Si les gusta y quieren más, ¡demuéstrenlo con reviews! Ya saben, a más reviews se actualiza más rápido.**

**El montón de cuadernos se los agradecerá y les brindará más de su loca inspiración.**

* * *

−Tú, Naruto. Espera afuera que ya vuelvo –últimamente estaba con los nervios de punta; el estrés del último año ya se estaba vislumbrando incluso al inicio de éste. Esa semana nos habían dado tarea hasta para cuando fuésemos al baño. El rubio tragó a penas un trozo de su sándwich.

−No tienes que ser tan agresiva, Sakura-chan –puse los ojos en blanco.

−No me vengas con tus idioteces ahora –lo dejé allí plantado apenas vi que mi profesor me estaba haciendo señas. El pobre no tenía la culpa de ser el blanco perfecto para mi ira semanal, pero es que era tan… "_golpeable_". En fin.

.

.

−¡¿Un tutor?! –mi reacción había sido exagerada.

−Ya oíste –se paró de su escritorio y me tendió una nota. Tenía un nombre, una hora y un lugar escritos.

−Así que ya tenía todo esto planeado, Kakashi-sensei –una gota de sudor resbaló por mi nuca.

−¿Sabes cuál fue tu última calificación en matemáticas, no? –suspiré avergonzada−. Quiero que mejores en mi asignatura, Sakura. Sé que tú también lo has considerado.

Yo no era nada en comparación con el año anterior en cuanto al rendimiento; ya no me podía permitir más tardes de películas y café caliente si se acercaba alguna prueba. Sin embargo un tutor me parecía algo más que exagerado.

−Aún lo sigo considerando –también me puse de pie, desafiante.

−¿Sabes? –me ignoró otra vez−. El mismo Itachi se ofreció para ser tutor, y curiosamente sólo tú le llamaste la atención en esa lista. "¿Es la mejor estudiante de la clase, no?" –me sonrojé.

−Es por los puntos extra.

−Es por los puntos extra –corroboró, mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta. No entendía, ese chico era un muy buen alumno después de todo−. Y al parecer enseñarte a ti justamente le parece menos complicado. Vamos, se te hace tarde para la ir a clase–asentí, y después de despedirme y tomar mis cosas, salí apresurada.

En la siguiente clase –la que más odiaba, castellano−, como no necesitaba prestar mucha atención, me dediqué a observar los errores que había cometido en la última prueba de Kakashi y a tratar de corregirlos en vano. ¡Qué idiota! Después de eso, un tutor no sonaba tan mal.

.

.

.

Cuando salí por la tarde, Itachi ya me esperaba en la banca que Kakashi-sensei me había indicado. Qué puntual.

Yo no lo conocía exactamente, y dudaba que él a mí sí. Sólo habíamos cruzado un par de palabras antes cuando él había visitado mi escuela en ocasiones importantes, pero nada más. De todas formas no había quién no supiese del famoso Itachi Uchiha y su mente prodigiosa.

Me senté cautelosamente a su lado convenciéndome a mí misma de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, mientras él se giraba a saludarme con una inclinación de cabeza. Durante media hora no hicimos más que organizar algunas cosas y firmar los papeles para hacer válida su tutoría ante mi escuela. Había olvidado pedir los correspondientes en su universidad. Se me hizo extraño; siempre me lo habían descrito como alguien tan perfectamente responsable.

−Si quieres podemos pasar ahora a pedirlos, Itachi-senpai –y de paso me ahorraba el viaje a pie. Pero simplemente negó y se levantó para irse.

−No es necesario, pasaré mañana cuando tenga un tiempo. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? –su voz tan poco condescendiente me ponía de los nervios, pero sólo asentí recelosa porque me convenía. Lo acompañé caminando hasta el estacionamiento en medio de un silencio ultra incómodo.

Ni había terminado de subirme a su carro cuando sentí algo golpear el suelo con un ruido sordo. Libros, imaginé.

−Sakura-chan, tú… −El idiota de Naruto, congelado en la vereda de en frente, me estaba apuntando con un dedo acusador, mientras alternaba la mirada entre el conductor –quien lo ignoró olímpicamente− y yo. Una vena se hinchó en mi frente.

−No saques conclusiones absurdas tan rápido, Naruto –lo miré con amenaza.

−…y ese chico… –siguió. Sentía cada vez más presión en la sien. Apreté los puños.

−Naruto, no me hagas…

−Nunca lo esperé de ti, Sakura-chan –la interrupción y el tonito que había usado me sacaron de mis casillas. Me bajé como pude y le di un puñetazo en la cabeza que difícilmente iba a poder olvidar gracias al inmenso chichón que le dejó. Lloró y gritó quejándose hasta que por fin tomó sus libros del piso y me miró ofendido, sorbiéndose la nariz. Itachi rió.

−Tú, tampoco te rías –hice un mohín infantil cuando me subí al auto y me crucé de brazos. Volvió a hacerlo.

Si no fuese porque era mi senpai y tutor, hubiese corrido la misma suerte que el imbécil de mi amigo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

−¿Estás bien? – Sonrió el muy bastardo.

−Sí, no hay problema.

.

.

Conseguí que Sasuke me acompañara a la barra con la excusa de que me sentía mal. No creo que me haya creído en absoluto, pero lo arrastré de todas formas. De vez en cuando me miraba resentido, o curioso, o feliz tal vez. Se notaba que necesitaba de una hembra(como yo, claro)

−Un trago para el caballero, por favor –le sonreí al barman mientras batía mis pestañas.

−No traiga nada, no quiero beber –creí ver humo salir por su cabeza. También creí verlo hurgarse la nariz, así que lo ignoré.

−No lo tomes en cuenta, ¡es un resentido social, necesita más motivación! –reí a carcajadas de mi chiste y golpeé la mesa haciendo temblar el vaso que me tendió−. Gracias, a mi cuenta.

−Tú no tienes cuenta –agité mi mano en el aire para que se fuera. Vi que no lo iba a hacer, así que puse unos cuantos billetes en mi escote para que los tomara. Me miró extrañamente cuando los sacó y le tiré un beso.

−¿Vamos a bailar, Sasuke-kun? –ni había mirado su trago cuando yo me lo tragué al seco. Algunas gotas resbalaron por mi mentón y las recogí con la lengua mirándolo seductoramente. Si se había sonrojado o era producto de mi imaginación, nunca lo sabría.

−No –trató de librarse de mi agarre−. Me tengo que ir.

−No te vayas, ¡venga!

−_No, no te vayas,_ _Sasuke-kun_ –con una fea imitación de voz femenina, apareció tras de él una cabellera roja y despeinada. Creo que la había visto alguna vez en alguna parte.

−Sasori –el susodicho traía en su mano izquierda un vaso de algún licor y con la otra rodeaba el cuello del moreno. Clavó los ojos en mí de inmediato.

−Hola, guapo.

−¿Es tu cita, Sasuke? –Me miró de arriba abajo levantando las cejas. Junté los brazos para mostrar más mi escote−. Deberías tenerla más controlada.

−No es mi cita –apartó el brazo del pelirrojo con brusquedad−. No la conozco.

−Uh –rió y bebió otro trago de lo que parecía un mojito−. ¿Entonces me la puedo quedar?

−Es toda tuya –resopló disgustado y comenzó a caminar. ¡Mierda!

−¡No, Sasuke-kun! –traté de seguirlo al correr pero tropecé sin querer entre tantas personas en el camino. ¿Otra caída más? No puede ser.

Por suerte un brazo de Sasori en mi espalda me sostuvo antes de terminar en el piso.

−Ten más cuidado, pelirrosita.

Me puse de pie. −Gracias.

−Sasori, por cierto –me extendió la mano que tenía libre y la sostuve con fuerza. La cabeza me daba vueltas de nuevo.

−Sakura, un gusto.

−Bien, Sakura. Entonces, ¿te vas a quedar aquí toda la noche o vas a partir a buscar a ese bastardo? –rió bien fuerte y se acabó su mojito de una. Si estaba borracho o no, pues yo no podía diferenciar.

−¡Sasuke-kun! –me desesperé al no verlo por ninguna parte a mi alrededor.

−Vale, vale, ven. Ya me diste pena –el pelirrojo reapareció detrás de mí (¿era su costumbre aparecer de esa forma?) y me tomó del brazo. Sin previo aviso, me arrastró hasta a salida−. Déjame decirte que, cuando el cubito de hielo nos deja solos en las fiestas, suele venirse hacia acá para relajarse.

Apuntó un rincón cercano en el aparcamiento; Sasuke estaba fumando recargado sobre un Audi negro. Muy casual.

Así que así se veía alguien que nadaba en dinero, fama y belleza. Resoplé disgustada mientras intentaba arreglar mi vestido por atrás, doblándolo hacia arriba, para que quedara más corto.

−¡Epa, Sakura! –Sasori tomó la orilla del vestido y la tiró hacia abajo, rozándome sin pudor alguno el trasero en el camino. Me di la vuelta y le lancé una cachetada que le llegó al hombro. Se rió−. No creo que quieras que Sasuke vea más de la cuenta, te lo aseguro. Es un niñito de mami con complejo de mojigato. Anda, suerte.

−Púdrete –llegué como pude hasta su lado intentando no caerme y me apoyé en su Audi tal como él. Aun dándome la espalda ya había notado mi presencia, pues suspiró con cansancio.

−¿Y ahora qué quieres?

−Acompañarte un rato –con valentía intenté quitarle el cigarrillo de su boca para seguir yo fumándolo, tal y como había visto en las películas a las chicas cabronas. No se movió ni un milímetro.

−Suelta –lo tironeó hasta que logró que quitara mis dedos. Hice un mohín de disgusto.

−¡Yo también quiero, no se vale! –parecía una niña caprichosa pidiéndole algo a papi por cumplir 10.

De nuevo esa mirada indescifrable.

−Anda, ya, toma uno –resopló resignado apuntando la cartera de su chaqueta. Sonreí y di saltitos mientras sacaba uno y lo ponía entre mis labios. Él sacó un encendedor y lo prendió allí mismo, no sin renegar hasta de su madre.

Apenas sentí aquel sabor entremezclado con mi saliva, recordé algo. Yo nunca antes había fumado.

−Puaj –escupí hacia el piso sin ningún recato y lancé lejos el cigarrillo con resentimiento. Una gota recorrió el cuello de Sasuke.

Me puse a hablarle de quizá qué tonterías, suponiendo que me estaba escuchando mientras terminaba de fumar a mi costado. Reí un sinfín de veces mientras golpeaba la carrocería del Audi sin cuidado. Incluso me atoré por momentos, pero me repuse y seguí inventando historias sobre cuadrados que cogían con triángulos y la cosa.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, él ya estaba haciendo partir el carro para salir.

−¡Espera, Sasuke-kun! –golpeé tanto el vidrio del copiloto que se vio obligado a bajarlo.

−Deja de decirme Sasuke-kun –lo ignoré−. ¿Ahora qué quieres?

−Dame tu número, ¿sí? –puse ojos de cachorro abandonado mientras intenté meterme al carro por la ventanilla. Se me quedó mirando.

−No.

−Anda, ¡vamos! ¿Qué te cuesta? Te prometo que no te llamaré nunca. Bueno, quizá un poco, pero sólo por las noches –levanté las cejas, sugerente. Levantó las cejas, cuestionando mi estado mental.

−He dicho que no. Ahora baja del auto.

−¡Pero Sasuke-kun!

−¡Ya deja de llamarme así, maldita sea! Ni siquiera te conozco –masajeó su sien izquierda tratando de mantener la calma.

−Lo haré si me das tu número.

−¡No, dije! Ya muévete –En un intento desesperado, salté hacia adelante para terminar de meter mi cuerpo dentro y caí sobre él. Hallé la ubicación de su teléfono rápidamente e intenté llevármelo apenas lo toqué, pero me apartó muy rudamente para interrumpir mi propósito. Lo miré dolida desde el orificio en el que estaba; sólo mis piernas y trasero quedaban al exterior.

Se me quedó viendo, y por un momento pareció apiadarse de mí.

Eso pensé hasta que sentí el vidrio que subía haciendo presión bajo mi vientre. Pegué un salto hacia fuera por impulso y caí con todo el culo hacia el cemento. Desde el suelo vi cómo acertaba un golpe en el manubrio con rabia y se alejaba de allí.

¡Maldito bastado, ya se las vería conmigo alguna vez el muy asqueroso! Soy Sakura Haruno, idiotas. Nadie me trata así sin recibir su merecido.

Sin embargo en ese momento allí, sola y a la intemperie, mis palabras no tenían valor.

−¡Estúpidos hombres, todos son iguales, insensibles! –grité sollozando hacia el vacío. Mi maquillaje se corrió por las lágrimas que dejé correr. El dolor que sentía en los glúteos, era incomparable.

Y, por segunda vez esa noche, intenté ponerme de pie con la nada de dignidad que me quedaba para poder largarme de una vez por todas. En medio del proceso, uel tacón se desprendió de uno de mis zapatos.

Oh, mierda. Definitivamente, esa no era mi noche.

Me quité ambos tacones, los dejé a un lado y cuando ya estuve de pie, los recogí para irme caminando. El auto de Ino estaba allí cerca así que me aproximé lo más rápido que pude; no tenía cara para devolverme a buscarla. La mensajeé diciéndole que la esperaba en el estacionamiento para que nos fuésemos pronto.

_Pronto_ le dije. Tuve que esperarla más de media hora apoyada en su maldita chatarra, con el maquillaje corrido, el vestido sucio y un mareo interminable.

.

.

.

−¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue, Sakura?

Segundos después, olvidé donde me encontraba.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Si me despedí o no de Itachi al bajarme del auto, no lo recuerdo. Estaba demasiado ocupada despotricando contra él en voz baja para siquiera notarlo.

Aquella tarde el rubio llegó a mi sofá, como siempre, para esperar la cena que tanto le encantaba que hiciera.

−Aún me duele la cabeza, Sakura-chan –se estaba sobando el lugar donde lo golpeé con una expresión fatal.

−¿Vas a seguir? –cuando lo miré tenía cara de haber visto un monstruo. Suspiré−. Espérame ahí, te traeré algo para bajar la hinchazón.

Fui a la cocina, puse unos cuantos cubos de hielo en una bolsa, le hice un nudo y la cubrí con una toalla. Lo tiré sobre su regazo cuando pasé junto a él y volví hacia mis cuadernos para seguir estudiando. Mientras leía un aburrido párrafo de química orgánica me giré para comprobar si se encontraba bien.

El muy ridículo estaba sonriendo como estúpido, sonrojado y muy feliz. Como un perro al que le hubiesen dado de comer luego de muchísimo tiempo en ayuno.

−Eres un idiota –pero esta vez me reí cuando un lápiz pasó rozando su oreja izquierda. Aun así conservó esa sonrisa gatuna que me había hecho tanta gracia.

.

Maldito Naruto, así era imposible no quererlo tanto.

.

−Sakura-chan

−¿Sí?

−Ni siquiera yo tengo un tutor, ¿sabes? –el sonido de su risa turbó mi oído cuando lo percibí, inesperado. ¿Se estaba burlando de mí? ¿Naruto? ¿De mí y de mis notas?

Tuve que aguantarme el hambre por el resto de la tarde mientras mi ramen instantáneo descansaba sobre su cabeza puntiaguda. Idiota.

.

.

* * *

**Ese cambio repentino en la actitud de Sakura se llama evolución del alcohol. Bueno, así le he puesto yo. Porque mientras más le afecta éste más provocativa y tonta se pone.**

**¡Sayonara!**


End file.
